


I'll Be Your Mirror

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bar, CEO, Cyberpunk, Drinking, F/F, Future, LGBT, Lesbian, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance, Smut, faux dom, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A college age heiress of a fortune and a CEO meet, and despite their individual stresses and anxieties, they enjoy their time together. But it isn't quite enough for the CEO. She wants more of this pretty heiress.Primarily a slowburn romance story. Indulgent smut chapters aren't necessary for the plot. Set in a world decades after our own, in an unnamed city.
Relationships: Venus Bowie/Nico Cassidy





	I'll Be Your Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> An original setting I'll be building, focusing around a college age heiress and a CEO. The story will contain smut — all smut will be contained in a separate chapter, marked by the [SMUT] tag. All characters that engage in sexual or romantic activities are above the age of 18.
> 
> I'd love feedback of all varieties.

Their story began as so many did — at a stretched bar counter.

The music played softly in the background, quite a relief for the blonde woman at the counter. Her head buzzed, eyelids closed, blocking out the majority of the light around her. The bar was packed, but nobody dared speak to her.

She was, at this time, a contradiction. Bathing in blissful ignorance, yet stressed to no end at what awaits. Full of energy, yet euphoric in lethargy.

Or, as she simply put it — tired of having the control she so desperately craved.

_And her savior was coming._

Ever strong, fashionable, sleek — _Venus_. Not a foreign sight to the bar, and always a welcomed one. 

She dressed well. Her jewelry was minimal and sparse, but each piece seemed to glow — silver, gold, platinum, and various bright blue diamonds adorned only a few of her fingers and around her neck. Her clothes and jewelry were as equally as beautiful as her body.

She was... _power._ She thrived on it. Getting attention, keeping it, then wasting it, only to repeat.

She didn't speak often, only to order. She primarily used the bar as a place to bring friends. It had a good atmosphere — a live band, far off to the side as to not interrupt those who did not care. Venus did, but she wasn't here for them, though she was friends with all the members of the house band.

And, of course, they spoiled her — in both attention and praise. They even wrote a song for her, one that she very much enjoyed.

Blonde was surrounded, a man and a woman on each side. The counter was often packed.

But a shoulder tap and a 100 dollar bill to the man to blonde's left would surely do the trick.

And, of course, it did. The bill would probably cover the guys tab, even. A free night of drinking, just to get up? Not the worst trade.

Especially since he got to marvel in Venus' eyes. As beautifully red as the planet she's partially named after.

She ordered a top shelf drink. Something fruity and strong. No ice.

The drink may as well have been served in a diamond chalice for how much she spent on it. No bother.

She had the money as much as she had the time.

And she had all the time in the world.

The blonde next to her had a fine suit on. She had likely just come from work, as so many around them had. Yet, unlike so many others, she kept her tie on.

" _You know, you're meant to loosen the tie when you leave."  
. . .  
"_ **I've tried.**

**Nothing ever worked for me.** _"_

A scoff. A beat.

Venus' lips curled to a smirk. Most crumbled when speaking to her. Finally — someone who _didn't._

" _So you resort to drinking yourself as close as you can to death, without hearing your death song?"  
  
_

She needed to get home soon.

She didn't have much more time to spend.

She was getting tired.

She needed to work tomorrow.

She already drank too much.

She'd take forever to sleep.

She'd need to pay a taxi.

Venus had heard it all before, and blonde knew that. But she couldn't stay for long. Despite saying that, over, and over, and over again. . .

She kept talking to Venus.

It's not like she didn't have ways to leave. Venus offered to pay for the taxi, to drive her home, to walk her home, everything.

But she kept talking to her. Pouring her heart out — as much as a drunk, stressed, tired woman could.

The night wasn't particularly eventful, but what did happen carried far more weight than most.

The blonde was a CEO. Stressed, rich, but with no free time. She cut her hair short to make it easier to take care of.

They didn't stay in the bar for long. Blonde bought Venus drinks, and Venus was all to happy to drink them.

Venus, in turn, paid off blonde's tab, with all the insistence in the world that she shouldn't.

Blonde had a pretty name — Nico.

They left the bar, together.

Nico was curious about Venus, frightfully so. More than she'd ever been curious about someone, probably.

Or was that just the alcohol thinking?

Did it matter?

They were having fun. It was. . . nice to connect to someone.

Especially someone as pretty as they thought the other was.

Venus was porcelain, all too consistently so. She rarely saw the sun.

She thought it seemed rebellious. All the other rich, snobby people spent their hours in sun tanning booths, making themselves look like they rode horseback across the countryside through the shining sun every day.

They didn't. They wandered smog filled streets, huddled in claustrophobic offices, fluorescent lights the closest to vitamin D they got.

So Venus didn't let that happen.

Her hair was dark. She made sure it stayed that way, and recently even began subtly dying it purple. It only really showed up in direct light — she liked that.

It was long, too. Untied, it stretched far down her back. She liked keeping it tied up in all sorts of ways.

Sometimes, it was fancy.

Sometimes, it was messy.

Rarely, it was completely loose.

Nico had a darker complexion. Several of her grandparents were darker skinned, and over time it led to her having a mixed tone.

Venus liked that that.

Her hair was short and light. It was natural, too. She didn't need to style it. She only combed it, to make sure all the strands of her looked clean.

Venus thought it was cute.

Her jaw line was strong. She came off as masculine — quite different than the other girls Venus liked.

Venus _loved_ that.

They walked together, side by side, through the neon midnight streets.

Venus was quite used to walking on her high heels. They looked classy, and made her legs look even better than usual.

She wore dark thigh high stockings, just to accentuate that.

Nico was used to wearing smaller heels, like what she wore now. If they were any bigger, she'd have much more trouble walking than she did.

Luckily, they weren't, and she held her liquor well.

They bonded quickly. They already walked together like long-time friends.

Venus made Nico calm. She distracted her from her stresses.

That made her happy.

Nico made Venus feel confident. She gave her all the attention and curiosity she had to offer.

That made her happy.

The night ended too quickly for both of them. Nico knew, in the back of her mind, that tomorrow would be terrible.

There was no way she could get enough rest now.

She knew, at this rate, Nico would never go home — it didn't matter how many times Nico mentioned she'd be leaving soon.

" _There's a taxi coming for you. I'll ride with you, make sure you get home nicely."_

They rode together. The driver was quiet. He had some soft jazz on the radio — it reminded Venus of the two tone ska she loved as a kid.

She always dressed like the people in those bands.

Nico's apartment came quickly. She insisted she lived in one of the suites at the top.

Venus laughed. She believed her.

It was clear Nico wasn't _poor_. Not that it mattered.

The blonde begged her to go with. " **I'll get lonely on the way there."**

Venus knew how that'd turn out. " _Not tonight, dear. Walk carefully, would you?"_  
  


As Nico was about to get out of the taxi, Venus took her hand, kissing the back of it.

Venus paid the driver extra to stick around until she could see the light turn on.

The suite at the top blinked on.

Venus was right to believe her.

Of course she was.


End file.
